いかないで Ikanaide (No te vayas)
by CyanideGirl
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya recibe la noticia de que Kagami regresara a America. Una guerra interna comenzara dentro de la mente del joven deportista por el solo deseo de gritar un "No te vayas"


Aclaración del capítulo, soy un jodido desastre con el romanji, así que no me juzguen u.u

Bueno tengo una obsesión con el tema y quiero sacármela de una vez por todas. Primero que nada este Oneshot pertenece a un fin que tengo un poco abandonado llamado "Librarían" pero se puede leer tranquilamente sin necesidad de haber leído el fic.

Les dejo el video que esta hermoso (la letras ya que no hay video solo imagen xD) **KK - Ikanaide (Sub. Español)**

Bueno, sin mas Enjoy!

_Nande monai a / Dije había nada en_

_Kuchi wo tsugunga / Y Cerre mi boca_

_Honto wa chotto / La verdad es que como que_

_Ashi wo tometakute / Quiero detener mis piernas_

_Dake domo kimi wa / Pero Incluso así, siempre vas_

_Hayaa shidesu tto mae wo ikukara / Delante de mí a un paso rápido_

_Boku wa sore / Estoy mirando_

_Wo mitsumeteru / A eso ahora mismo_

El sonido de las bulliciosas calles de Tokio llegaba a sus oídos, no le disgustaba pero debía admitir que prefería el silencio. Ahora que lo pensaba hacia largo rato ya que su compañero no había pronunciado palabra alguna, era extraño que aquel alto pelirrojo no estuviese hablando sobre el partido de básquet que había visto la noche anterior en la tv. Decidió ignorarlo, tal vez solo no le apetecía hablar ese día. Sorbió otro poco de la malteada de vainilla que sostenía y el sonido de la pajilla sorbiendo aire interrumpió el silencio. El alto pelirrojo volteo a verlo extrañado. El joven de cabellos celestes agito verticalmente el envasé de color blanco cerciorándose que ya no contenía más líquido, un gracioso mohín le adorno el rostro obligando al más alto a voltearse rápidamente. Un suspiro se le escapó de los labios para luego depositar el envase vacio en un bote de basura cercano.

- Kagami-kun, ¿a dónde vamos?- se animo a preguntar luego de una pequeña carrera para alcanzarlo.

El mayor seguía con un paso rápido cuando oyó la pregunta del menor. Se dio media vuelta y una expresión de duda le invadió el rostro. Ni el mismo sabía a donde se dirigían.

Otro largo suspiro escapo de los labios del peliceleste.

- Creí que buscábamos una cancha –soltó con simpleza el pelirrojo.

- Está bien, a la vuelta de la esquina hay una- contesto el menor.

El silencio volvió a invadirlos incomodando un poco al ojiazul, a pesar de ser silencioso era feliz con solo oír las conversaciones (muchas veces monólogos) del más alto. Pero ahora este se encontraba tan raro que una extraña sensación le obligo a dirigir su mirada a la fuerte espalda delante de él. Esa espalda que le había sostenido tantas veces ahora parecía tan lejana. Su garganta se hizo un nudo y la mala premonición se hiso aun más fuerte.

- Oe Kuroko, mis padres llamaron ayer por la tarde- hiso una pausa- me dijeron que debía regresar a Los Ángeles una vez terminara el instituto.

"Solo dos semanas" la premonición desapareció y un dolor aun más fuerte se apodero de su pecho. Entreabrió los labios para decir algo pero ningún sonido salió, solo la amarga impotencia de no poder decir nada.

- ¿No dirás nada?- el mayor se dio la vuelta y encaro por primera vez al pequeño peliceleste.

"¿Y qué quieres que diga?" quiso preguntar pero su cuerpo no respondía. Sus piernas paralizadas le parecieron que estaban adheridas al suelo. Su boca ya no le pertenecía, ahora era solo dos músculos inservibles que le prohibían pronunciar todas las palabras que cruzaban su mente. Solo por ese momento odio con toda su alma su actitud indiferente y fría, porque podía sentir que aquella expresión estaba hiriendo al mayor que parecía esperar otra reacción._ -"No te vayas"-._

No dijo una sola palabra su actitud lo decía todo, poco le importaba que se fuera al otro lado del mundo. Se dio la vuelta y continuo caminando, sin oír los pequeños pasos a los que se había acostumbrado oír desde que llego a Seirin. La esquina se encontraba a pocos metros cuando unos pasos rápidos golpearon sus tímpanos, antes de poder darse la vuelta unos pequeños brazos le rodearon la cintura desde atrás.

Los corazones de ambos comenzaron a azotar sus pechos con fuerza sobrehumana. El peliceleste se aferraba con fuerza al uniforme negro del mayor y el otro no podía ordenar sus ideas. Ambos fuertemente sonrojados no volvieron a formular otra palabra aquella noche de invierno.

_Saishuu bin kimi wa noru / Te vas en el último vuelo_

_Boku wo oite tte / Me estas dejando,_

_Hashiridasu, yukkuri to / Y comienzo a correr,_

_Jimen ga zureteiku / El suelo lentamente esta saliéndose de lugar_

_Dame Naicha / No debe llorar,_

_Dame Naicha / No debe llorar,_

_Domo honto wa ittai yo / Pero en verdad es doloroso_

_"Ikanaide" / "Bueno Vayas"_

Su celular no había dejando de sonar en toda la tarde, sabía perfectamente quien era pero se le hacía muy doloroso el responder. Su entrenadora había pautado que despidieran a Kagami en el aeropuerto. Le hubiera encantado estar allí, si tan solo no se hubiera enamorado de él. Todo era demasiado doloroso, y verlo partir le destruiría el alma.

- _"__¿Eres consciente de que estas huyendo de lo que posiblemente sea la última vez que lo veras?"_

- _No necesito que mi mente me dé sermones-_

- _"__Queremos verlo"_

- _¡Tú quieres verlo!_

- _"__¿Y no es prácticamente lo mismo?"_

- _No lo soportare... are un escándalo en el aeropuerto._

El sonido del teléfono de línea interrumpió la conversación consigo mismo. Tomo la manta junto a él y se cubrió completamente intentando alejar el sonido que retumbaba en las paredes de toda la solitaria casa, sus padres trabajaban todo el día. Sonó tres veces más y se activo la casilla de mensajes.

- "Residencia Kuroko por favor deje su mensaje"- El sonido inconfundible de la voz materna de Hana Kuroko se oyó.

- "Kuroko kun, soy Riko no respondes nuestros mensajes... comprendo tu situación pero si no vienes herirás a Kagami-kun"- Aquellas palabras fueron como un baldazo de agua fría- "Y bueno si no te apareces espero no te moleste correr cincuenta vueltas alrededor de la escuela" "El avión sale en media hora" –luego de aquello la llamada se corto.

Una opresión en el pecho le cortó el aire, en solo media hora un océano lo separaría de la persona que amaba. La manta termino en alguna esquina de la habitación. Ignoro la amenaza y miro hacia el reloj sobre la mesita de noche "19:57" "es doloroso, quiero llorar". Quería volver a verlo, aun que fuera por solo unos segundos quería verlo. Era necesario para su propia existencia. Podía sentir el característico pinchazo en los lagrimales antes de que sus ojos se aguaran, se levanto de la cama donde había estado desde la mañana y corrió escaleras abajo. Celular en mano y colocándose una chaqueta con rapidez, llego a la entrada y se calzo a tiempo record. La desesperación se hacía más grande a cada segundo, el aeropuerto quedaba al otro lado de la ciudad dudaba que pudiera llegar a tiempo pero al menos lo intentaría.

- "No te vayas"

Aquellas palabras que tenia atascadas desde que el mayor le informo de su viaje ahora luchaban por salir de entre sus labios. Salió a la calle atropellando a un peatón que prácticamente no lo vio por lo que no le dio importancia y siguió corriendo. Sus fuertes pasos hacían ruido en el pavimento. Se apresuro hasta la estación del metro, bajo las escaleras con rapidez y diviso el panel donde se marcaban los últimos trenes. El último Narita Express había salido hacia ya unos 5 minutos.

- No importa-

Se dijo a sí mismo, pero claro que importaba, en su ubicación actual habría tardado solo unos 5 minutos en llegar al aeropuerto con el expreso. Se dio la vuelta con la misma rapidez con la cual había entrado y subió las escaleras sin cuidado alguno resbalando uno que otro escalón. Su respiración agitada se convirtió en vapor cuando salió fuera de la estación, el frio invierno azoto su rostro. La oscuridad se arrastraba entre los edificios tornando de un sucio rosado el cielo, esa noche llovería.

Los músculos le dolían, hacia ya más de 10 minutos que corría sin parar por las calles "Solo veinte minutos"

- ¡Ya lo sé!- grito con desesperación.

El tiempo se acababa y el suelo comenzaba a desaparecer de su vista, sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas le impedían divisar bien el horizonte. Se mordió el labio castigándose por derramar lágrimas, no debía llorar, no debía llorar. Trago duro y con la manga de la chaqueta se limpio las gotas saladas.

_Tooku he to keiteru / Te estás desvaneciendo en la distancia_

_Boku wo oitette / Me estas dejando_

_Mou zoubin mienai yo / Y ya no te puedo ver más_

_Yoru wa kuzurete iku / La noche se está derrumbando_

_Dame Naicha / No debe llorar,_

_Dame Naicha / No debe llorar,_

_Domo honto wa iitai yo / Pero en verdad es doloroso_

_"Ikanaide" / "Bueno Vayas"_

Si tan solo hubiera dejando de comportarse como una colegiala ofendida todo el maldito día tal vez ahora no estaría al borde del colapso atravesando toda la zona de Itabashi. La garganta le quemaba y sus piernas no tardarían mucho tiempo en ceder a la gravedad. "Solo un poco más" solo unas pocas cuadras e ingresaría a la prefectura de Narita, pero el reloj también corría rápido "10 minutos". Aun no podía entender como había atravesado Itabashi en 10 minutos pero si lo había logrado. Tal vez, solo tal vez podría llegar al aeropuerto a tiempo...

Intentando con todas sus fuerzas no pensar sentía su peso ir de una pierna a la otra, sus músculos estirarse y volverse a encoger con una rapidez demasiado peligrosa para un deportista. _"Te están dejando"_ aquella maldita voz había comenzado a hablar otra vez disminuyendo su paso. "¿_No te parece familiar este sentimiento?"_

- ¡Cállate! - Grito.

Ese día estaba haciendo más ruido de lo usual, pero simplemente le dolía oírse así mismo. Le dolía tener oír cosas que ya sabía, le dolía que el dolor de tres años atrás de ser desechado por su luz volviera a apoderarse de su pecho.

"_Egoísta_" A decir verdad la única razón por la que estaba corriendo era por mero egoísmo, solo quería entrar en ese aeropuerto y aferrase al pelirrojo y rogarle que no se fuera sin importarle todas las personas presenciarían aquel lamentable escándalo.

La noche se impuso y los faros de las calles comenzaron a encenderse pestañeando un par de veces antes de iluminar completamente toda su porción de calle. Ya casi no le quedaba aire pero al menos había logrado llegar a Narita.

_Matsuri mo owareba / Si el festival termina_

_Itsumo to onaji / Será lo mismo que siempre_

_Kawaranu yoru wa / Ya sabía que esta inmutable_

_Kurunda a Shitta / Noche iba á venir_

_Dakedo no kimi wa itsumo / Incluso así, tu luces mucho más_

_Yoni zutto iroppoku miete / Sexy de lo habitual_

_Boku wa sore / Y estoy mirando_

_Wo mitsumeteru / A eso ahora mismo_

- Oe Kuroko, ¿quieres ir al templo en año nuevo?

El peliceleste levanto la vista del libro y planto sus zafiros en el rojo bordo.

- Desde cuando Kagami-kun es tan tradicional –indago retomando su lectura.

- Imbécil es la última vez que pasaremos un año nuevo juntos ¿no? –

Porque insistía en recordárselo. Levanto la vista del libro y se sorprendió de encontrar al pelirrojo invadiendo su espacio personal.

- ¿Estás Kuroko Enojado?

¿Eh? ¿Por qué estaría enojado? Un dedo presionando una de sus cejas lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- No hagas eso Kagami-kun, es molesto- dándole un manotazo a la molesta mano sobre su frente.

El moreno no pareció importarle mucho el gesto agresivo por lo que volvió a colocar sus codos sobre la mesa del menor para seguir observándole.

Intento ignorarlo y regresar a su lectura.

_""__Soy libre", me digo. Cierro los ojos y, durante unos instantes, pienso que soy libre. Pero no acabo de entender qué significa. En estos momentos, lo único que tengo claro es que estoy solo. Solo en una tierra desconocida. Como un explorador solitario que hubiese perdido la brújula y el mapa. ¿Consistirá en esto la libertad? Ni siquiera lo sé." _

Releyó dos veces el párrafo y ninguna de las profundas palabras de Murakami-sensei se quedo en su mente. La fuerte mirada rojiza no había dejando de mirarle desde hacía 5 minutos Un fuerte suspiro escapo de sus labios y volvió a bajar el libro.

- Ser es Muy molesto Kagami- con -

- Aun en contestaste-

- Si, iré contigo-

Una brillante sonrisa ilumino el rostro del más alto para luego revolver los cabellos del menor. Hacía ya un año que se había acostumbrado a aquel gesto, aunque solo lo aceptaba si era departe del pelirrojo, de ser otra persona quitaba la mano por inercia.

Un abrigo de color gris lo resguardaba del frio de la noche, desde hacía unos 10 minutos que había llegado a la entrada del templo shinto cercano a Seirin. Ahora mismo se encontraba sentado en uno de los escalones apoyando la mayor parte de su peso en el enorme torii rojo que marcaba la entrada al sagrado recinto. A las personas que caminaban a su alrededor no parecía molestarle, ahora que lo pensaba el lugar se encontraba más concurrido que años anteriores.

Una cabellera roja se hizo visible al pie de las escaleras de roca pulida que conformaban la entrada al templo. Un sonrisa traviesa adorno sus labios por solo un segundo, se levantó del suelo y comenzó a bajar los escalones confundiéndose entre la multitud, se le aparecería por detrás y le daría un susto. A decir verdad le encantaba asustar al pobre pelirrojo, esa era una de las muchas ventajas de ser su sombra, a pesar de que después del susto comenzaban una graciosa disputa en donde por alguna razón el pelirrojo siempre terminaba perdiendo.

Una mano le sujeto de la muñeca y antes de darse cuenta se encontraba a centímetros del tigre de Seirin. Su corazón comenzó a latir enardecido. Podía sentir sus mejillas tornarse rojas, se encontraban demasiado cerca.

- Ahora tengo pruebas de que lo haces apropósito –bufo fingiendo molestia el pelirrojo volviendo a depositarlo en el suelo.

_"__¿Qué había sido eso?_" Su corazón latía con tal rapidez que temía por su propia salud. Sus mejillas aun sonrojadas parecían pasar desapercibidas para el pelirrojo, posiblemente encontraba explicación en el frio de la noche. Aun así se cubrió la mitad de la cara con la bufanda.

Cuando al fin pudo recobrar un poco la compostura corrió al encuentro de Kagami que continuaba avanzando. Las farolas rojas alumbraban gran parte del camino al campanario donde las personas acudían a expirar los pecados cometidos el año viejo, para así comenzar en nuevo libres de culpa o remordimientos. Aunque ambos jóvenes solo observarían el ritual, no tenían intenciones de participar.

Recorrieron en silencio el recinto, faltaban alrededor de unos cinco o diez minutos para que fueran las doce de la noche.

- Kuroko-

El corazón de peliceleste dio un salto antes de mirarlo a los ojos. El pelirrojo se encontraba un poco apenado y miraba hacia un lado evitando chocar con el azul celeste.

- Si Kagami-INDAGO invitándolo estoy pidiendo un PROSEGUIR.

El rostro de Kagami se encontraba levemente ruborizado, y parecía no conseguir la suficiente fuerza para proseguir. Luego de un incómodo silencio el pelirrojo al fin pudo fijar sus ojos en los azules, de la nada parecía haber encontrado la determinación que le había faltado momentos atrás. Sus labios se entreabrieron dispuestos a saltar todo lo que tenía dentro.

Una explosión, luego otra y múltiples luces alumbraron el firmamento nocturno. Ambos olvidaron por completo el momento de privacidad que habían logrado hacia unos minutos y se dieron la vuelta para apreciar el cielo. Las chispas de colores amenazaban con caer a la tierra, como si las estrellas bajasen al suelo terrestre. El olor a pólvora inundo el aire.

Kuroko bajo la vista unos segundos y observo a su alrededor, las parejas se tomaban de las manos y observaban con ilusión en los ojos el magnífico espectáculo artificial. Su vista de detuvo nuevamente en Kagami, sus ojos rojos ahora eran el perfecto espejo de los fuegos artificiales. Su corazón nuevamente comenzó a correr como si la vida se le fuera en ellos, sintió el calor en las mejillas pero aun así no aparto su vista, definitivamente esa era la mejor forma de observar los fuegos artificiales.

No supo bien en que momento pero su mano había buscado la de su compañero, un pequeño rose basto para que el mayor le observara, sus ojos se encontraron y el menor bajo la vista rápidamente. Había sido atrapado mirándole fijamente. Agradecía a todos los kamis el hecho de que los estruendos de los fuegos artificiales fueran lo suficientemente fuertes como para ocultar el latido de su corazón.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando su mano fue tomada por la del mayor que ahora fingía seguir observando los artificios evitando que el menor notara su sonrojo. Una sonrisa adorno el rostro del menor que inconscientemente presiono con los dedos uniendo a un más el vínculo en sus manos. Cuando el pelirrojo bajo la vista lo único que pudo observar fue la sonrisa en el peliceleste que aumento su propio sonrojo.

- En definitiva siempre logras avergonzarme- mascullo por lo bajo sacándole una pequeña risita el menor

_Jikan dake ga sugiteiku / Solo el tiempo está pasando_

_Boku wo tsuretette / Y me está llevando con él._

_Kaerimichi kura karedo / Aunque el camino a casa es obscuro._

_Hitori de daijoubu ka na / Me pregunto si estaré bien solo_

_Gaitou ni terasarete / Estoy siendo alumbrado por los faros_

_Kage ga dekiteiru / Y las sombras están saliendo_

_"Hitori bochi sa" / "Estoy completamente solo"_

El sonido de las suelas de sus zapatos retumbaba en los edificios lindantes, ya no le quedaba aire y su garganta seca quemaba tanto que le impedía el tragar saliva. Pero al menos ahora podía divisar el aeropuerto. Una sonrisa cansina invadió su rostro mojado en sudor. Solo quedaban cinco minutos y el cielo se encontraba completamente negro. A pesar de ser una zona muy concurrida la calle por donde trotaba el peliceleste parecía desierta, solo unas pocas luces de residencias y uno que otro faro parpadeando en la oscuridad.

Su sombra cambiando de lugar constantemente como si jugase con las luces, cambiando de lugar a medida que sus pasos avanzaban. De inmediato, no supo por qué pero las lágrimas volvieron a caer. Con la manga volvió a secar las lágrimas intentando inútilmente apurar el paso.

En verdad que era un espectáculo lamentable. Su cuerpo sintiendo los primeros síntomas del colapso logro pasar por la puerta del aeropuerto de Narita. Había llegado.

Como un niño perdido busco a sus sempais con la mirada. Logro dar con un alto chico castaño que sonreía tontamente mientras era regañado por otro de lentes. La primera en notar su presencia fue una joven de cabellos castaños que luego de un amague por ir hacia él y contenerlo golpeo a el pelirrojo junto a ellos en las costillas llamándole la atención para luego arrastrar a toda la manada de basquetbolistas hasta la cafetería del aeropuerto.

El pelirrojo la observo disgustado por el golpe para luego encontrarse con los ojos celestes y cansados que le observaban desde cierta distancia, sin fuerzas para avanzar.

- "Atención pasajeros del vuelo 235, con servicio sin escalas a los Ángeles- la voz femenina inundo la sala repleta de personas- Comenzaremos a embarcar a los pasajeros por las filas 14 y 17. Por favor tengan su boleto listo"

_Tooku he to kieteiku / Te estás desvaneciendo en la distancia_

_Buku wo oitette / Me estas dejando_

_Kenzen ni mata kondo / Y la noche también_

_Yoru ga nijinde iku / Se está difuminando en esta ocasión._

_Dame Naicha / No debe llorar,_

_Dame Naicha / No debe llorar,_

_Domo honto wa iitai yo / Pero en verdad es doloroso_

_"Ikanaide" / "Bueno Vayas"_

Kagami coloco rápidamente su maleta a un lado y se acercó hacia Tetsuya. Sus ojos rojos y cálidos fijos en los celestes. Las piernas del alvino luego de tanto temblar cedieron a la gravedad. Su estado deplorable, cubierto de sudor y lágrimas no contribuía nada a su situación.

Se cubrió el rostro con las manos intentando ocultar el llanto que decencia por sus mejillas y mojaba el suelo. El pelirrojo con tranquilidad y algo de ternura se arrodillo frente a él y tomándolo de la parte posterior de la cabeza le obligo a apoyarse contra su hombro.

¿Pero qué estaba haciendo? Se preguntó el peliceleste, se suponía que el contenido debería ser el pelirrojo y no él. Intento separarse pero la mano sobre su cabeza parecía no querer oír sus oposiciones acariciando con calma sus hebras celestes y húmedas.

- Sabía que vendrías –susurro en su oído, causándole cosquillas y un estremecimiento con el cálido aliento –El Kuroko que me gusta jamás se rinde, sin importar que tan irreal e imposible sea la meta.

El corazón del de ojos claros comenzó a latir con rapidez, incluso aún más que durante la maratón hacia el aeropuerto. Los dedos esta vez bajaron a su nuca y los cálidos dígitos le dieron una suave caricia.

- Podrá sonar egoísta pero me alegra que tu armadura callera al fin… aunque no me guste verte llorando.

Los puños blancos se cerraron sobre la prenda del más alto. Si el pelirrojo creía que eso era egoísmo posiblemente no estaba preparado para lo que diría Tetsuya.

Con suavidad quito la mano que acariciaba su nuca y la rodeo con las suyas propias. Kagami observo aquella acción con intriga. Pronto sus labios fueron presionados por los contrarios sorprendiéndolo.

- No te vayas….- susurro Kuroko separando sus rostros por escasos milímetros.

_Dame Naicha / No debe llorar,_

_Dame Naicha / No debe llorar,_

_Domo honto wa iitai yo / Pero en verdad quiero decirlo_

_"Ikanaide" / "Bueno Vayas"_

- "Última llamada para los pasajeros del vuelo 235 con destino a Los Ángeles"-

Antes de siquiera poder contestar algo el menor callo desmayado. Kagami se apresuró a socorrerlo intentando inútilmente que volviera en sí, necesitaba decírselo. Necesitaba decirle que volvería, que lo esperase, que solo era temporal, que sin importar que el regresaría por él. Pero sus intentos eran inútiles el peliceleste estaba completamente inconsciente.

Debía abordar o perdería el vuelo y sus padres lo matarían. Riko ahora se encontraba junto a él ya que había observado todo desde la cafetería.

- Está bien –se apresuró a calmarlo la entrenadora- solo se sobre exigió. Aún más importante Kagami-kun debes abordar el avión. Teppei cargara a Kuroko-kun hasta su casa. –observando que el grandulón se acercaba a ver qué había ocurrido

- Pero…

- Nada de peros. –su rostro duro se tornó suave mientras observaba al pelirrojo negándose a abandonar a su sombra –Él te esperara…

Bien comenzando con las aclaraciones:

· La cita es del libro: "Kafka en la orilla" del célebre Haruki Murakami

· En Japón esta la costumbre de visitar los templo en año nuevo.

· La canción no estoy segura de quien es, creo que de Rin y Len pero yo me enamore de la versión de KK

Por cierto Kagami si aborda el puto avión. Solo que me dio paja poner esa parte "lel". Sin contar que mi cerebro no me dio ideas sobre que poner en esa última parte…. ¿Digamos que es un final abierto? (Como las piernas de Aoba) xDD *perdonen no podía evitar hacer ese comentario* Ok, espero les guste y si no les gusto golpéenme(?

Gracias por leer y un reviews siempre es agradecido uwu


End file.
